Thinking of You
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Dr. Yeulep's creation has some troubleing thoughts on his mind. An experiment that has thoughts of the one he loves. This is what he has to say. This story is a small gift to a friend. A vent. Yeah, I still can't think of a good summery XD


Thinking of You

ElectricCircuslover: Yes, it's been quite some time sine I've uploaded a short story or something. To make a long story short (because short stories are my specialty) I have Skitzophrenia now and it's been going on for years. I've dreaded this diagnoses for a very long time and now, I know I have it. Wonderful (sarcasm) Well, for some time now it was diminishing my ability to write to the point I couldn't even type a sentence because my motivation was so bad. I'm on medicine now and I finally got something up. Actually, I've got several projects I've been working on. I have, 'Gift or Curse?' 'Nightmare,' 'In the Middle,' and few other vents to finish. For a short story, 'Gift and Curse?' has nine pages now. To me that's short. It stops being short when it hits the 15 page limit to be called short. I just love my details. Now, this story. The reason why I made this super short story was a friend of mine was hurt and he kinda feels like he took a bullet. I won't name who hurt him but he's quite down now. I decided to make him a short vent story gift. :3 He likes the first page and should like the rest of this story. I used his character, Marzel who doesn't really have an orgin (which I will create on the short story 'Frigate' He doesn't know that so shhhhhh ;) ) and created two characters for myself. Dr. Yuelep and Casdrea. I hope you enjoy it like he does. Oh by the way, I have a new laptop. My other one needed to retire from the internet. The vents are not so good as they used to be.

P.S. Commander Petals is Andy and Captain Petals is Stitchie. Both are mine along with Shadow (of course), Dr. Yuelep, and Casdrea are mine as well.

My friend Christian owns Marzel. Thank you.

Enjoy.

A brown experiment with long mewtwo-like tail sat in a green collapsible chair with his tail sticking out from the bottom. He was short experiment with short slick fur with the exception of his ears that had a somewhat closer resemblance to Stitch. Along with his ears, his nose, head, and body shape had that same resemblance but slender looking with brown fur and dark brown nose. His eyes were large with a deep purple that had a marble look if looked at in the bottom of the eyes. The rest of both eyes were black, filling the rest of the eyes that sat very close to his nose. There was a very short space between his eyes and his dark brown eyebrows with light brown filling the space. Between his eyebrows a small brown ring with a blot in the middle of the space. From the bottom of his lips down to the end of his long tail had tan or light brown color on his body with the rest fully brown. His paws only had four fingers with medium length claws while having only toes with slightly rounded nails.

He sat in the chair, staring at the green cup with hot coco in it in the small room.

"Why did you have to go, Crasdrea? I loved you to the point I felt my heart bled out. Dr. Yuelep spent so much time on creating you and I with exact abilities and appearance but you still thought it wouldn't work out. The rejection hurt and left me tumble in pit of endless darkness with a bleak future, my heart still beats as it weeps as I wait for your second judgment. Why did you not choose me? I've clearly proven to you that I'm capable of taking care of you…Until the day your capsule came up missing while we were cryogenized. Why did you reject me? Most importantly, where are you in this endless space? I've searched planets looking for you and the only lead I got was your empty capsule on a frozen planet. I was recruited in the Galactic Alliance for one mission: Finding You," he balled his fist up.

His red cotton blankets violently ripped off the bed by an invisible force and sat on the floor.

He made a sigh as the blankets magically put themselves back on the toddler-sized bed. The brown experiment took a sip of his dark chocolate coco, glancing at the name, 'Marzel' in gold writing on the front of the cup.

"'Marzel," he frowned, "I never understood the reason behind this name I was given. Was it a different version of 'Marvelous' in Viason? Because I surely don't feel success nor glamour in failure for letting her go. Maybe Dr. Yuelep got the name from a toilet paper brand he thought was good. I don't know. He's quite old for a scientist. I may never know nor do I care. When I hear my name, I see it a missing tear from, Crasdrea, pleading on finding me again. I stuck up for her and took care of her in my short span of three years. It's hard to not think about when the only person in existence that I felt actually cared about me is gone. Now I'm alone and broken. The generosity Commander Petals had giving me by letting me stay in his ship can only be matched by the great pain I will always endure. Alas, I will find my beautiful, Crasdrea, and I'll be happy again. The ball and chain of pain and misery can only be unshackled by her calming voice. Sometimes, I hear her call to me in the wind of another planet and I'd search and search but find only defeat in my wake. Maybe it's the rejection telling me to go back and search for another or the voice is just another tear to be found. I love you so much, Crasdea. What did I do wrong?" Marzel started tearing up.

Suddenly, the plates on the counter on the right side of the metal door suddenly whipped across the room, slamming against the red wall with a blur stripe going vertically throughout the room.

Marzel quickly shook his head. Snapping his self out of some sort of trance between him and his powers.

"My powers and emotions shouldn't mix like that," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The pieces of the plates were swept up by an invisible force using a broom and dust pan and reached their inevitable destination into the white thrash bin on the left side of the door.

Marzel looked at the features of the room once more. He found it odd to see such a comfy place for one person on a Galactic Alliance command ship. It was much different from a dark science lab with a lot of computers and test tubes. It was a small room consisting of small kitchen behind the counter, a blue fridge, brown cabinets on the left side of the fridge, a sink built in a separate counter below the cabinets, a stove sitting on the right of the fridge, and small table for setting up the needed supplies to cook something on the stove. Next to the table lead to a very short and narrow walk way to the bathroom. On the other side of the gap sat a red leather chair sitting behind Marzel, next to a television stittion on a small dresser fully of clothes and uniforms. There wasn't much room between the wall and the dresser. Against the wall there was nothing but a cactus growing in a large pot on the other corner of the wall. Sitting next to the cactus was a door leading to the closet full of clothes and oddities. On the right of the door sat Marzel's bed. A small bed with a green sheet on the mattress and blue bars making sure he wouldn't fall from the bottom or top of the bed while the red wall made sure he wouldn't fall off the side either. Sitting on the bottom end of the bed sat a brown pillow covered by a red blanket. Next to the bed stood a tall mirror and one more dresser before reaching the corner with the wall leading to the trash bin and door.

"But you're the only person I can think of. The only image I can hold in my head. It feels impossible to not get my emotions and powers mixed together. Mental powers feel impossible to control when the person you love is out there in endless space missing from my heart. The same heart that broke by those words, 'rejection,' is what I have left anymore other than memories' She felt we weren't compatible with one another. Why couldn't we sync with one another? Did I do something wrong to upset you or was I just a failure to prove my worth? Did you know that I dreamed of you at night? Think about you during the day. You were everything to me and now you're gone. Missing from the paradise that collapsed with me on it in a pit of deep woe. It's all gone to me. You, my future, my dreams, my goals, all gone because of that one word. The last words I remember from you are always ringing in my ears as if you're whispering them to me. 'Marzel, I'm flattered by your affection and all but I'm not really don't have the same interested as you would want me. Even though we connect very well, I want my heart to belong to someone that match the qualities I'm looking for. We can still remain close friends despite my answer to your question. A friendship is just as good,'" he sniffled, taking a drink of his coco.

"I once heard something similar happened to Commander Petals' brother and how he went crazy because a girl hurt him badly. I hope I don't end up in that road but with a severed heart and two torn worlds I can't say that I will be able to function properly again. I feel so much pain in my heart and my head hurts. I see you in my dreams and hear your soothing voice come over me in my sleep. What I wouldn't give to have you back. Hugging you in my arms and embracing a kiss but that's only my desires and not reality," Marzel took another sip of his coco, still releasing tears from his eyes.

"I'd move Heaven and Hell out of my way to find your beautiful face. Your teary eyes meeting mine would be a blessing. That's why I need Commander Petals help. The whole reason why I'm living on this ship is to search and pray to find you. You are treasure to my heart and I'm the treasure hunter looking for what needs to be found. I really hope you are safe. I hope to see your face again and embrace your hug with glee. The Commander said his brother, Shadow could find you. Find that missing piece that binds my heart together. Find that one thing that truly keeps me living. My dignity, my pride, my hope, my desire, my dreams that keeps me sane will soon be found once again. I have high hopes on finding you again, Crasdrea. I you have my solemn word that I will be the one who finds and takes care of you. We mustn't be separated. We've never been on a planet together more or less, so I worry greatly about you. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt or worse. The mind would fracture and I'd become lost in my own pain for the rest of my life. I don't want to end up like, Shadow, but if it came down to that point I found you in the shape I fear, I don't think I could stop myself from turning. I think my mind would overload and the powers would take over and I really don't want that," he wiped his tears and finished his coco.

Marzel balled up his fists, feeling tremendous amount of anger and power flowing through his body.

"I'll find you. I'll find you and the one who caused all this will pay dearly. I'll get payback on the guy or group who caused this whole mess. Captain and Commander Petals said it looked like pirates did caused that mess in the science lab. Said they murdered, Dr. Yeulep and trashed the place looking for something. They stole your capsule and blasted off. I'll get these sickening criminals and give them my own justice," Marzel snarled.

The purple on his eyes started to glow as electricity surrounded his body like a shield. The television over loaded and blew up from the electricity in the room. The everything in the room began to shake, tipping over the refrigerator. Everything began coming out of the dressers and cabinates, swirling around the room with electricity zapping everything close to Marzel.

He suddenly snapped out of it and everything dropped to the floor, making a large mess.

"Oh Crasdrea I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. Please come back to my arms. Please come back," he wept, resting his head on his hands on the table and crying on them, "You're the only one I think about…" he slowly passed out, having the powers sap his energy.


End file.
